Samcedes - The Untold Story
by dorknhime
Summary: Samcedes seems like an illusion in Season 4. This story tells about the untold stories about what happen between Sam and Mercedes
1. The beginning

Title: Samcedes - The Untold Story

Summary: A story through Sam's POV. My own interpretation on why he doesn't talk about Mercedes in the new season. First time writing and English is not my native tongue. Please be gentle.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and the characters. RIB owns them!

* * *

Sam looked at Mercedes incredulously. He couldn't believe what she was trying to say. They had the talk for so many times before and the results were always the same. He was willing to fight for them and Mercedes would always want the opposite.

"Look, Mercy. We've been talking about this repeatedly and I won't change my mind. I've lost you once and I don't think I can handle losing you once again"

Mercedes let out a heavy sigh.

"I understand that but you need to focus on your life. I am doing this for us, Sam! Long distance relationship is hard and I am giving you the chance to fully enjoy your senior year without me being a hindrance!"

"If I want other girls, I won't fight to get you back from Shane, Mercy!" Sam was beyond frustrated. He was tired with the whole 'ending thing' conversation and it started to irk him that Mercedes wanted to throw away their relationship just because she won't be in Lima anymore.

* * *

"I don't really understand why she so stubborn! It's not like thing will be smooth if we end thing between us!"

Puck just listened to Sam pouring his heart out for the nth time that week. He had lost count how many time they talked about it.

"I'm not good in this whole relationship thing but I'm sure that Hot Mama did it for your sake too. I mean, long-distance is not the best idea. Things always end badly because of it. In my opinion, she wants to give you the chance to enjoy the senior year. I mean, being the popular kid, girls will hound you! Besides, we both know that girls have their eyes on you, man!"

"I don't want other girls! I just want her!"

"Tell that to her!"

Sam sighed. "She shut me out" he whined helplessly. Puck cast a sympathetic look at his friend.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I sort of yelling at her for being inconsiderate toward my feeling and stormed out"

"Idiot!"

"I know! I'm such an idiot! I should have convinced her about the whole long-distance thing! Instead of doing so, I yelled at her!"

* * *

Kurt wrapped his hand around Mercedes and wiped her tears. He came straight to the Jones house after Mercedes had called him, crying and telling him that her relationship with Sam was over.

"Do I need to gather the guys and kick his stupid ass?" he asked while looking at Mercedes. The diva shook her head.

"Actually, it was my fault but it still hurt"

Kurt frowned and stared at his best friend.

"Enlighten me!" he said and Mercedes spilled everything to her best friend.

* * *

Sam stared at the picture in his locker. It's been months since he talked to Mercedes. Honestly, he was angry at her for ending thing with them but he couldn't deny that she will always be in his heart, just like his will always be in hers. He took a deep breath and let it go as he closed his locker's door.

"You can do it, Sam! Facing the day like nothing happen!" he whispered to himself. He saw Tina walked along the hallway and noticed the different aura coming out from her. Mike told them about their broke up before he left to Chicago. He smiled at Tina as he walked past her to his class. Somehow the hallway looked different without Mercedes at his side. Looking at her locker, he remembered the time he decorated it with balloons to congratulate her. Sam shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face. Every single thing in the school led his mind towards her and she wished that he could go on through the school year without her.

"That's impossible, Mercy" he whispered.

* * *

Sam mingled with everybody like usual. He focused on Glee club and his synchronize swimming practice. Tina, Brittany, Unique and Blaine were busy fighting the spot that Rachel had left and he decided that he want nothing in that fight. It seemed like he, Sugar and Joe were the only people who didn't care about the so-called spotlight. The New Direction decided to hold an audition to recruit the new members and Sam saw Kurt hanging out around McKinley. He wanted to ask about Mercedes but decided against it. He walked to the choir room and sat on the chair, waiting for Mr. Shuester and the other members to fill in the room. A moment later, Tina walked in and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?"

Sam frowned. He stared at her in confusion.

"I'm fine. Why did you ask?"

She shrugged and smiled. "No reason. You just seem quiet ever since the school started. Besides, you never talk about Mercedes. Blaine and Brittany will always mention about Kurt and Santana but you - you just listen and said nothing about Mercedes. Is everything okay between you two?"

Sam gave her a sad smile and realization hit Tina.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I don't know!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Nobody knows. Well, except for Kurt, Puck and - Mike. The reason I don't talk about her is because it's hurt. Being here without her is hard and by talking about her, it just added that she's no longer here. Besides, we haven't talked ever since the broke up. So, there's nothing to talk about"

*******************************.


	2. Life's terrible without her

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam stared at the frame on his study table and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure why he didn't put it away. He took it and stared at the photo of him and Mercedes during the senior prom. He smiled sadly as he caressed the photo. Junior Prom was the start of it all but to him; his senior prom was the best moment of his life. He got to take Mercedes to the prom as his girlfriend, not on a pity date. He spent the night dancing with her and the only time that he let her away from him was when he was performing with Artie, Rory and Joe. He put the frame back and grabbed his towel. He needed to stop thinking about Mercedes if he wanted to move on.

* * *

Glee got their new members and things had turned back into normal after they stood up for Marley's mom. Honestly, Sam liked their normal 'underdog' style more than being popular even though he did enjoy doing some impressions to the girls when Glee was the most popular club in the school. But none of them could fill the empty spot in his heart. The girls were laughing at his impressions but none of their laughs could compare to Mercedes. The way Mercedes laughed at his joke and impressions always made his heart soared with happiness. The way she shook her head by calling him 'dork' never failed in making a smile appeared on his face. Sam chuckled dryly at himself for thinking about Mercedes again. There's not a day passed by that he didn't think about her. He brought his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Sam! Did you see Brittany?" Artie came rolling towards him with his wheelchair. Sam shook his head.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking for her?" he asked as he pushed Artie's wheelchair.

"They said Sue kicked her out from Cheerios and she's been acting weird -,"

Artie stopped talking when they saw Brittany looking dishevelled as she walked to her class.

"Wow, things are worst than it seems" Sam muttered. Artie nodded in agreement. They went to get the other Glee members.

* * *

Sam sensed that something was wrong with Brittany when she tried to shave her head in the choir room. He was walking around the school with the intention of talking to her when he saw her beating up Jacob Ben Israel. He decided that JBI deserved it and wanted to stay out of it. He walked the other way around and that's when he saw Puck.

"Puck? What are you doing here?" he asked as he sped up to meet him.

"Guess what? Turn out I have a brother! Mr. Schue called me and told me about him"

"Brother? Really?"

"I think you guys know him. He auditioned for the Glee club"

Sam frowned as he looked at Puck in confusion.

"Jake? Does the name ring a bell?"

Puck nodded and smirked when Sam gasped. He put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"So, tell me about you! How are you handling the post Hot Mama's period?"

"Terrible. Life's suck without her. I can't walk around the school without thinking about her. Everything reminds me of her. The hallway, the choir room, every single thing. How is she?"

"She seems okay the last time I saw her. But I know that she misses you too. She might not talk about it but I can sense it. Still mad that she ended thing with you guys?"

Puck nudged his shoulder. Sam let out a dry chuckle.

"You know that I can't stay mad at her. No matter I hard I tried, I never succeed in staying mad when it involves Mercedes Jones"

Puck laughed. "Yeah! She has you around her fingers"

Talking with Puck made Sam felt better. Knowing that Mercedes also thought about him sort of brightened his day too. At least, he's not the only one who was thinking about her all the time. He took a deep breath as he laid down on his bed. Glee needed to perform for the whole school and he seriously worried that they agreed with Brittany's crazy idea to lip sync. Sam dismissed the weird feeling and dozed off to sleep, wishing that he would dream about his girl again.

* * *

Sam knew that something was up with Brittany when she stormed out of the choir room after Mr. Schue's outrage. He put a note and a map, asking Brittany to meet him at the auditorium. They had a talk and he understood the reason she was acting up. Brittany had left and Sam decided to stay in the empty auditorium for a while. He looked at the surrounding and smiled when he remembered his first duet with Mercedes. He had always admired her voice and if someone asked him, who's the best singer in the Glee club, he wouldn't hesitate and said that it was Mercedes. His Mercedes. He still remembered that he had to bribe the AV club so that they could put Mercedes's name on the spotlight. He also remembered how Mercedes was hesitated to sing with him at first. He still remembered that she stopped walking when he started playing the guitar and how she belt out the song and turned to face him. The memory of their first duet together was keep intact in his mind. It was the first time they kissed after he had back to McKinley High. That was also the moment he was sure that Mercedes's heart belong to him, not Shane. Her kiss conveyed the feeling that she was trying to deny. Sam was jolted out of his memories when he felt tears on his hand. He quickly wiped his tears and left the auditorium.


	3. Mine is with her, hers with me

Days passed and Sam was quite happy that he had managed to limit his thought about Mercedes. He had succeeded in not stalking her Facebook

anymore. He had gotten closer with Brittany and he was glad with the new found friendship since Puck and Mike left, he sort of lost his best friends. He

thought of Brittany as his new best friend and that's the reason he was hurt that Brittany asked Artie for the class president campaign. When he voiced

out his feeling towards Brittany, the girl asked him to compete with Blaine.

* * *

Campaigning with Blaine let his mind drove away from one chocolate diva and it sort of made him relieve. Plus, he found out that Blaine liked

superheroes and it made him happy. At least he had someone whom he can talk about comics and how awesome Captain America is. They were

preparing for the debate against Brittany and Artie and Sam was nervous. Deep in his heart, he wished that Mercedes was in the auditorium. He didn't

expect that Coach Sylvester would ask him a question concerning his stripper's moment. He took a deep breath and out of the blue, he heard

Mercedes's voice in his mind, telling him that she was proud for what he had done for the sake of his family and he shouldn't be ashamed of it.

* * *

They won and Blaine threw a celebration party. Sam couldn't help but feel empty. He wished that Mercedes was there with him, celebrating his winning

together. He sighed as he sipped his drink. _Too much for not thinking about her, Sam!_ He chastised himself. Blaine talked about Kurt and Sam just smiled

as he listened about it. He missed Mercedes and he totally understood the feeling. He found Brittany and sat beside her.

"Congratulation" she said, smiling.

"Thanks. Why are you here alone?"

"I just feel like being alone" she said, glancing at her phone. Sam smiled.

"Missing Santana?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. Sam noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and she rested her head on his

shoulder.

"I miss Mercy too" he muttered and suddenly he felt very relieved once he said it out loud.

* * *

Sam was surprised when he saw Finn at home but he decided to postpone the questioning session when he noticed the bad aura surrounding the tall

guy. They were playing game together after dinner when Finn asked him about Mercedes. Sam was shocked with the sudden question. He put the

game console and reached for a water bottle.

"She dumped me" he said nonchalantly, as if it didn't hurt at all. "Saying that it is better for me if we broke up. I couldn't understand her logic at first but

I guess I understand what she's trying to do" he continued.

"Maybe Rachel and I should do the same. That way, we could avoid all the heartbreaks" Finn muttered.

"You guys -," he let his words hanging when Finn nodded.

* * *

He had been tossing around on his bed and his eyes were wide awake. Sam was sure that he won't be sleeping at all, no matter how hard he tried. He

got out of the bed, reaching for his sweater and his car keys. He tiptoed to the front door and sneaked out of the house. He drove to the one spot that

he would forever treasure, the lake. Sam sat in 'their spot' and watched the surrounding. That place had witnessed many of their memories together.

They had their first kiss and their first make out session there. It was also the place he first confessed his feeling towards her. Sam chuckled at the

memories. He always wondered why it was so hard to forget about Mercedes Jones. He had no trouble in getting over Quinn and Santana but

Mercedes kept on haunting his mind and heart.

"Because she's different from them and she has my heart with her just like I have her heart with me" he whispered to himself in the dark.

* * *

The Glee club had decided to do the Grease musical and Sam had some sort of déjà vu. He remembered the 'Summer Night' duet that he had done with

Mercedes and the time when they watched Grease together. He had told her that their love story was similar to Danny Zuko and Sandra Dee. He called

himself Danny and crowned Mercedes as Sandra Dee. Mr. Schue told them that Artie will direct it and the audition date will be determined later.

"I am excited that we're doing another musical! You would be the perfect Danny Zuko, Sam!" Tina said.

"With the hold secret rendezvous with Mercedes over the summer, I'm sure you can get Danny's character perfectly!" Sugar added without totally

noticed the change in Sam's expression. He gave the loud a girl a strained smile.

"I don't think I'm going to audition for it" he said as he walked out from the choir room, leaving the two girls behind. It had too much memories and

there's no way he would associate the memories with another girl.


	4. She's back!

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Artie basically asked every Glee club members to sign up and Sam was at lost. After carefully thought about it, he decided to go for the Kenickie role instead of Danny Zuko. He was sure that they would cast Blaine as Danny Zuko. He knew that Blaine and Kurt broke up and he thought Blaine would be happy if he got the main role in the musical. He wrote his name on the audition sheet and looked at the depressed Blaine who kept on rambling about his lost soul mate. Sam wasn't lie when he told Blaine that he understood his feeling. He had lost his soul mate too. The only girl whom he really wanted to be with had dumped him and in his opinion, being dumped by your so called soul mate hurt more.

* * *

Sam was on the way to his History class when he heard a familiar voice from a distance. He stopped his steps when the voice was near. He turned and froze when he saw Mercedes was talking with Artie Finn and Mike. He hid in a corner and peeked at the four of them who were laughing. Sam felt his heart beating faster. He stood there and watched as Mercedes, Mike and Artie moved towards the choir room.

"What is she doing here?" he muttered, resting his back on the hard wall. His Mery looked so beautiful and he just realized how much he missed her.

Sam didn't have to wait long to know the reason why Mercedes was at McKinley. Finn told him that he was helping Artie with the musical and Artie had called Mercedes and Mike to help with voice coaching and choreographing for the musical.

"Are you okay with this, dude?"

Finn's question startled him. Sam quickly shook his head and nodded, trying to act cool.

"Yeah! I'm okay. Don't worry" he shrugged as he patted Finn's shoulder before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Sam was surprised when he heard Blaine refused to play Danny Zuko and Finn had been haunting him to play Danny. He stared at Finn and his mind was working on an excuse. Luckily for him, Finn didn't need too much assurance to believe him. With some lame excuse of relating his life's incident to Kenickie, Finn was convince that he really wanted to be Kenickie.

Sam sat at the bleachers, eating his sandwich alone while staring at the field. He had been avoiding Mercedes ever since he first saw her. He even called Puck and let out his frustration at him for not telling Sam that Mercedes was coming back to McKinley. Sam let out a sigh as he bit his sandwich. Practicing for the musical would be a torture.

"I know I can find you here!"

Sam froze when he heard the voice. He didn't have the courage to turn and looked at her. He felt her presence beside him and he felt his body tensed at their contact.

"You know, you would be a great Danny Zuko"

Sam kept quiet, not responding to her even though every cell of his body wanted to embrace her and kissed her till they were out of breath. He bit his lower lips, pretending that she wasn't there.

"I really think you would be the perfect Danny Zuko -,"

"I don't want to be Danny Zuko! You guys can find someone else to play him" he retorted as he stared into her brown eyes. Sam stood up and decided to leave the bleachers but Mercedes's words stopped him.

"What is wrong with you? You've changed! The Sam that I know would be happy to accept the role and help his friends. This play can't be done without its Danny!"

"I don't want to be someone else's Danny! That role has too much memories and I don't want to relive it with someone else!" he yelled and left Mercedes alone.

* * *

Sam noticed the changing in Mercedes's demeanor when he fooling around with Brittany while rehearsing 'Hand Jive'. He smirked when he noticed the way she looked at him. However, he proud feeling immediately gone when he saw Mike tapping Mercedes's ass while they were dancing. He looked at Tina and was sure that she saw it too. After rehearsal, he quickly grabbed Mercedes's hand and pulled her towards the backstage.

"What was that?" he asked once they were away from the others. Mercedes frowned as she stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened just now? Is there something going on between you and Mike?"

"No! There's nothing going on between me and Mike! What makes you think like that?"

"I saw what happened, Mercy! Why did you let he touched something that belongs to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? I don't understand"

Sam groaned. "He touched your ass! Nobody can touch it except me! That ass belongs to me!"

Mercedes wanted to laugh but decided against it. She gave Sam her famous death stare and he bit his lower lips - a gesture that always occurred every time he felt guilty.

"In case you've forgotten, Mr. Evans, this ass belongs to me!"

"I am being overboard. Sorry" Sam muttered in a low voice. He let go of his grip on Mercedes's wrist. They looked at each other for a moment before Mercedes decided to walk away.

"I miss you!" Sam blurted out and Mercedes stopped. He saw this as his opportunity to continue talking.

"After everything that had happened, I was angry at you. I can't understand why you wanted to end things between us. I thought everything between us was real and I sort of blamed you for refuse to try the whole long distance thing"

He saw Mercedes turned around to face him and her lips were trembling, as if she wanted to say something. Sam continued before he lost his courage to talk.

"Then, I saw how things going between Britt and Santana, Blaine and Kurt and I finally realized why you decided to end our relationship. Long distance would never work and one of us would feel neglected and it would probably be me. Puck told me about you and how busy you are"

"Sam -,"

"Just tell me one thing, Mercy. This whole time you were in LA. Is there a time when you think of me?" he asked, looking straight into her teary eyes. Mercedes nodded.

"Every single moment. You're always on my mind, Sammy"


	5. Friends?

Thank you so much for those who review/follow/favourite this fic. I really appreciate it! ;)

Do not own Glee!

* * *

"Every single moment. You're always on my mind, Sammy"

* * *

Sam stared at Mercedes as she uttered the word. He raked his fingers through his hair and sigh in defeat.

"I never stop thinking about you too. You, Ms. Jones, surely had casted me with a spell because no matter how hard I tried, I can't stay mad at you" he gave her his crooked smile and he could see that she was smiling too. Sam gathered all his courage and slowly walked towards Mercedes and pulled her towards him. He hugged her tight. He really missed the feeling of having her close to him.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes stayed like that for a while. Mercedes felt save in Sam's arms and she missed the comfort being in his arms. Both of them were started when they heard Mike's coughing. They opened their eyes and saw that he was smiling at them. Sam gave his best friend a stare.

"I saw what you did during the song, Chang!" he said coldly. Mike chuckled. He smiled when he noticed that Mercedes didn't even move away from Sam.

"Sorry. Won't happen again. Well, I hate to disturb your little moment here but Finn and Artie is looking for you guys" he said and walked back towards the stage, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone.

* * *

Sam watched as Mercedes went to get Artie and Finn. He smiled as he watched her discussed something the co-directors. He didn't know where they stood but knowing that she still felt the same about him made him happy.

"Stare any longer and Mercedes will have a hole through her body"

Sam smiled when he looked at Tina who was smiling at him. She sat beside him and he noticed that she was looking at Mike who was standing beside Finn.

"How's thing between you and Mike?"

Tina shrugged and sighed. "Quite good, I guess. We promised to work things out. How about you and Mercedes? The way the sexual tension surrounding you guys remind me of the time when you just came back here"

Sam chuckled as he remembered Coach Sylvester comment about the sexual tension between him and Mercedes.

"Don't really know where we stand but I know that she still feel the same about me. That's mean; we still have the chance to be together"

"This whole thing about relationship is complicated" Tina uttered and Sam couldn't agree more.

* * *

The musical was a success. Mr. Schue told the New Direction that he would be in Washington and left the Glee club with Finn. Sam didn't care about it. The only thing that occupied his mind was Mercedes. Mike told him that Mercedes would go back to LA a day after the musical. Sam decided to go to the Jones resident and 'ambush' her since after the incident at the backstage, she's been avoiding him. He parked his car and rang the doorbell. He noticed that there's only Mercedes's car in the drive way. He thanked his lucky star that Mercedes was alone. He rang the bell once again since nobody had opened the door. A moment later, the door opened and he was greeted with a surprised Mercedes.

"Hey, Mercy. Can we talk?" he asked. He put his hands into his back pocket, a gesture that he always did whenever he was nervous. Mercedes nodded and walked towards the living room, leaving Sam to close the door and follow her.

"Sam, I know what you want to talk about" Mercedes said before Sam managed to utter anything.

"Great. That's mean I don't have to say anything" he said, smiling nervously. He knew just by looking at her face that the answer that she had wasn't the one that he had hope for.

"Mercy, I know what happen between Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Britt and Santana were terrible but at least they've tried. But us? We didn't even try to pursue our relationship. You just decided to end thing between us"

"Sam, long-distance would never work! You've seen what had happened to our friends. Even Kurt and Blaine broke up! They are the only couple that I thought would last but it doesn't work out too!"

"Don't you have a confidence in us? Ever since you dumped me, I haven't been in relationship and so do you! We are meant to be together. Can't you see it, Mercy? When you cried the other day, I was sure that you still love me. Or I was wrong?"

He saw Mercedes bit her lower lip and he know at the exact moment that she still felt the same.

"I will always love you but - the whole thing is complicated now. I am in LA and you're here, in Lima. I have college and work; you need to focus on your study"

Sam groaned in frustration. It's hard to change Mercedes's thought once she set on something. He ran his fingers through his hair and slumped himself on the couch. He thought about his life ever since Mercedes left to LA and all he could see was emptiness. He didn't want to go through that phase again. Sam turned and stared at her, his hands held onto hers.

"Fine! We don't need to be together but can we be friends? It's hard living without you in my life, Mercy. These past months of not speaking to you was horrible. Blaine is a great friend but since he and Kurt broke up, he was depressed and needs some alone time. Since you, Puck and Mike left, I have nobody to talk about comics or anime. Nobody understand me"

Sam felt relieved when Mercedes smile. He internally fisted bump himself for not giving up pursuing his 'temporary' ex-girlfriend.

"O-okay. Friends!" she said and Sam's smiled becoming wider when they shake hand. '_Operation getting Mercy back start now!' _


	6. Superhero

Do not own Glee. If I do, Sam wouldn't have a severe case of 'amnesia'

* * *

Sam laid down on his bed with a notebook and a pen. His mind was working on a plan to get Mercedes back. He kept on thinking about the step that he needed to make sure that Mercedes would be his again. He succeeded once and he would fight until he succeeded again. Since they had decided to be friend again, Sam had coerced Mercedes to keep in touch with him and he was happy when she agreed. To not seem as too eager or a pushover, he decided to not send her to the airport although his heart really wanted to send her. He settled for a short meeting at the lake and a hug before he let her went home. Sam smiled as he stared at the sketch of their moment at the lake that he had doodled on his notebook.

* * *

School had been quite exciting. The superheroes club was awesome. Sam wanted to be Captain America but Blaine said that he needed to create his own character. He was at lost when he tried to come up with an alter ego for himself. A wide smile appeared on his face when he saw that Mercedes was on Skype. He quickly clicked on her name.

"Hey, Mercy" he greeted her, trying to hide his excitement. He's been waiting for her to on her Skype for about a week.

"Hi, Sammy! It is so nice to see you"

Sam smiled, happy to see that she was excited to chat with him. They talked about their daily lives and Sam told Mercedes about the superheroes club. Mercedes laughed when Sam complaining that Blaine rejected his idea of being Captain America.

"Let's figure this out together" Mercedes said.

"Are you serious?" he asked excitedly. Mercedes chuckled and nodded her head.

"So, what is your specialty?"

Sam thought about it for a while. "My impression. I can imitate many people" he said and started doing the impressions of Darth Vader, John Wayne and George W. Bush, making Mercedes laughed.

"I really miss that" she said. After wiping her tears due to the laughter, Mercedes looked so excited that she made Sam confused.

"I know what you should be, Sam! You can have your impressions as super power. You know, like when chameleons change their colours to make their enemy confuse, you can use your impression to defeat your enemy!"

"That's sound great! So, my superhero's name will be Chameleon?"

"Well, since you're blonde, how about Blonde Chameleon? A man who can imitate people?"

Sam was beaming with excitement as he stared at his laptop's screen or rather at the image of Mercedes who was grinning at him.

"Blonde Chameleon it is, Mercy!" he said in his Captain America's impression.

* * *

The Glee club was shocked when they found out that their National Trophy had been taken by the Warblers. Sam noticed that Blaine seemed weird after his visit to Dalton Academy. When Finn told the Glee club that Blaine decided to transfer back to Dalton, he knew that he needed to do something. Ever since the broke up with Kurt, Blaine had been acting really weird and it seemed like he was punishing himself for something.

He decided to ask for Mercedes's opinion about it. He swore that it was not an excuse for him to talk to her although his heart couldn't deny that he would do everything to talk to her. But in this case, he really wanted to help Blaine and at the same time, he could talk to his Mercy. It's a win-win situation, he reasoned. Mercedes told him to talk with Blaine and tried to 'investigate' the real reason behind the broke up.

* * *

Sam followed Mercedes's advice. He confronted Blaine about his transferring and was shocked when Blaine told him about the cheating. He decided not to dwell on the cheating fact and persuade Blaine to forgive himself. He had seen him suffered and knew that he should start to forgive himself in order to move on. When Blaine suggested that they should go and took the trophy back, Sam didn't hesitate. It's time for him to be a hero and he wouldn't miss it. Besides, it sort of fulfilled his fantasy of being a real superhero.

* * *

It was after dinner and Sam was helping Carole with the dishes when Finn walked into the kitchen, telling him that someone called him. He wiped his hands and ran to his room. His heart fluttered, thinking that it would probably be Mercedes. She might call him to ask about the progress with Blaine. Once he was at his room, Sam quickly reached for his phone.

"Hello?"

His smile faltered when he heard Puck's voice.

"It's you. What do you want?" he asked lazily as he laid on his bed.

"What's wrong, dude? You don't sound happy. Aren't you supposed to be excited that the busy Puckerman calls you?"

"For some reason, the answer is no. What do you want, Puck?"

He heard Puck laughing. "Someone is being grumpy. Are you expecting Hot Mama's call?"

Sam blushed and he was thankful that Puck wasn't there to see it.

"Heh! I know that I'm right about it. Since you made a fuss that I didn't tell you about Mercedes's return to Lima before this, I'm going to give you a heads up. She'll be back for the Thanksgiving"

"Thanksgiving? I totally forgot about that! Can't wait to see you, man!"

"Yeah. I'm sure your mind is only full of Mercedes"

Sam grinned when Puck teased him. He put his phone on the bedside table and smiled at the realization that he'll be seeing his Mercy again.


	7. Mentor

Do not own Glee!

Thank you so much for those who had leaving reviews/alert/favourite this. I really appreciate it! ;)

* * *

Ever since Puck told him that Mercedes would be home for thanksgiving, Sam was really happy. He couldn't wait to see her again. He was very glad that Sectionals were being held during Thanksgiving. Because of it, he didn't have to create any false reason for not going back to Kentucky. He missed his family but Mercedes was also important to him and at the moment, trying to get Mercedes back was the most important mission in his life. He could just go back home during the weekend to meet his family. He thought as he stared at his family's picture that he put in his locker. He took his Calculus book and closed the locker. On the way to his class, he heard a familiar voice from the auditorium. Out of curiosity, he detoured to the auditorium and peaked into it. His eyes went wide when he saw Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Santana. A wide smile appeared on his face when he heard Mercedes's voice. He really missed listening to her singing. He wanted to greet them but decided against it when he saw they were hugging each other. He took his phone from his pocket.

_To: Mercy Mine_

_Welcome home ;)_

_Xoxo_

_To: Sammy_

_Thank you ;)_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Finn appointed the graduates as mentors and Sam was a bit disappointed that they only mentoring the new kids. He really wanted to be mentored by Mercedes and he was relieved when Finn partnered Puck with Jake and Mike with Ryder. As expected, Finn appointed Mercedes as Wade's mentor. Sam was totally in his world as he watched Mercedes who was sitting on a chair in front of her. Brittany's sudden comment about Mercedes being cloned made him confused. He decided to ignore it just like he always did when he didn't understand something that Brittany said. Sam didn't know what possessed him to break into the White Chocolate's dance when Finn was talking about the dance solo but he was quite happy when he saw Mercedes's reaction to it.

"Mercy, wait!" Sam fastened his steps towards her and immediately gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling. Sam gave her his famous lopsided smiled.

"A welcome back and I miss you hug. Friends do that"

"Really? I think you just want to hug me" she said. Her eye-brows rising as she looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Won't deny the fact" he said, chuckling. He walked her to her car. Mercedes got into the car. Sam held the door and looked at her.

"I really am glad that we're friends, Mercy" he said while smiling at her.

"Me too, Sammy!"

* * *

After the so called battle of finding the 'Gangnam front man', Sam decided that he wanted to find Mercedes. However, Puck and Mike stopped him when he was on the way to the auditorium's door.

"What's so hurry, man? We haven't hang out together ever since we back" Puck said.

"I have somewhere to go" Sam said, trying to surpass Puck but Mike stopped him.

"Come on! Let's go and catch up!" he said.

"Yeah! Besides, Mercy's not here today" Puck added smirking as he looked at Sam who seemed a bit flustered. Mike chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Let's go to Breadstix! It's been a while since we last hang out" he said, dragging Sam out of the auditorium while Puck followed from behind.

* * *

Sam knew there was something wrong when Mike and Puck cornered him at the auditorium and forced him to 'hang out' with them. Both of them were staring at him with smirks on their face.

"So, what's going on with you and Hot Mama?" Puck asked.

"We're friends"

Mike narrowed his eyes at him. A gesture that told Sam he didn't believe him.

"I'm not lying! Well, I want us to be together but she doesn't want it. So, the best solution is by staying as friends"

"Are you sure this is the best solution?" Puck asked. Sam stared at his drink and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I understood why she wanted to end our relationship. I mean, look at what happened to Klaine and Finchel. Besides, I am tired of insisting that we won't face the same fate as the others. You know Mercy. She won't change her mind once she decided on something"

"This whole being friends is your plan to be with her again?"

Sam nodded. "School will be over in a blink of an eye. I've decided to follow her to LA and I've been working very hard so that I can be accepted into UCLA. I know that she's doing her course online but by being in the same city with her, we might work out on our relationship"

Mike smiled and patted Sam's back.

"You really love her, huh?"

"With all my heart"

* * *

Sam grinned when he saw Mercedes was alone in the choir room. She was absent-mindedly playing the piano. He tip toed into the choir room and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guest who"

She chuckled as she peeled his hands from her eyes.

"Sam. I thought you have a dance rehearsal with Mike and the others?"

"I'm on my way there and then I saw you here. What are you doing?" he asked as he sat beside her, his fingers joined hers on the piano keys.

"I was waiting for Wade. He promised to meet me here"

"Hey, why don't we hang out together after the sectionals end? We can go for picnic or just hang out at Breadstix. Anything that you want to do. If you're not comfortable being alone with me, you can bring Tina or anybody that you like"

Mercedes smiled and nodded. "I'd love to"

"Great! I can't wait for it!" he said, grinning happily. "Shit! I'm late for the rehearsal! They're going to kill me!" he said when he noticed the clock. Sam jumped out of the chair and hugged Mercedes before leaving the choir room. Mercedes just chuckled at the sight of Sam ran out in haste.


	8. I believe in you

I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Although I would love to have Sam Evans for myself.

* * *

Mercedes smiled when he saw Sam was seating on the stage. She strode towards him and sat beside him.

"Mike told me that you going to lead the Sectional's performance" she said. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I really wish they let me lead the song instead of the dance" he said as he sipped his water. He's been practicing alone for about an hour. Mercedes chuckled lightly.

"Well, I am sure that you are going to be great. Mike must have a good reason to give the part to you"

"Apart from the fact that he is one of my best friends?"

Sam smirked as he stared at Mercedes and concluded that his decision to stay after practice was the best decision ever. If he followed the other and went home, he won't be in the auditorium and having a conversation with Mercedes.

"No. He trusts you and he believed in you. That's why he chose you to lead the dance. And - I believe in you too. You're going to be great"

Sam smiled and stared at Mercedes who was mirroring his smile. "Thank you. It's mean a lot to me to hear you say that"

* * *

The day of the sectional. Mercedes walked to the choir room with Tina and smiled when she saw Sam was sitting on the chair, clasping his hands together. She strode towards him and sat beside him.

"Nervous?" she asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"You know, I was thinking that this time - is different"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"I mean - before this, all of us will be on the stage. But tonight - you guys won't be there. _You_, won't be there, dancing with me. I miss my dance partner" he finished with his crooked smile as he looked straight into her eyes. Mercedes smiled. She patted his arms.

"I'll be with the audience, watching you. Just like when you just got back from Kentucky and I was with the Troubletones. Just go out there and show the audience the White Chocolate's charm!"

Sam chuckled. He turned to face her and enveloped her with a hug. Mercedes, who was caught off guard brought her hands around his back and patted it.

"Okay, break it off, Trouty, Aretha! We're going into circle!" Santana shouted from across the room. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other for the last time, smiled and went to join the other for the circle.

* * *

Sam peaked through the curtain and searched for Mercedes. He grinned when he saw her. He waved a little and smiled wider when she mouthed 'good luck' to him. He closed the curtain and told them that Mr. Schuester was there. He noticed the sly smirks that Tina and Sugar aimed towards him and ignored them as he strode towards the guys.

"I guess that everything going well between you and Mercedes, huh?" Tina asked. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"We're friends - so yeah, we're good!"

"Friends? Based on the hug in the choir room just now, it doesn't seem like friends to me" Sugar added. Sam rolled his eyes.

"That hug is a proof that we're friends. If we're together, the hug will be a kiss!"

* * *

They lost sectional. Finn was disappointed. All the Glee club's members were angry and disappointed. They were angry at Marley for being so stupid and at Kitty for being such a bitch. The whole situation reminded Sam of the incident when Finn and Rachel's kiss during National. He couldn't help but felt disappointed that they had lost. After all, it was his last sectional's competition. He wanted to be able to compete in National and being the National champion again during his senior year. The situation in the choir room was horrible. Decided that he need some peace, Sam left the choir room.

* * *

Mercedes noticed that Sam had left. She decided to follow him from behind. She knew that he was heading to the bleachers. She watched as Sam climbed the bleachers and finally sat on one. She watched as he stared on the vast field. He looked sad and it hurt her to watch that sad expression. She took a deep breath and then exhaled it before she climbed the bleachers.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Sam gave a smile and nodded. She noticed that the smile didn't even reach his eyes. She sat beside him and reached for his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I - I don't know. I mean, I never thought that we will lose! We never lose Sectional before and I am hoping that we can go to National again this year" he stared into her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He raked his hair in frustration.

"I don't understand why did Marley do that? Why can't she be like you?"

Mercedes frowned as she looked at Sam in confusion.

"Like me? What do you mean by that?"

Sam stared at her and her heart became warm with his soft gaze.

"The way you love yourself. You never complain about your weight and you are proud with your body. Why can't she just accept her body?!"

"You are angry at Marley, huh?"

Sam groaned. "Can't say that I ain't mad at her! It's part of her fault too!"

"She's not the only one to be blamed though and let's just forgive her like we forgave Finchel for ruined National years back"

"I'll try"

Mercedes smiled as she looked at Sam.

"Is the offer to take me out still open?" she asked. A wide smile appeared as he looked at her and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Shoot! I almost forget about it with everything that had happened! I'll text you later about the plan!"

Mercedes laughed at how fast Sam's mood had changed.

"Okay! I'll wait for you to text me!"

* * *

Puck and Mike stared at Sam who was writing something on his planner. Both of them decided to drop by the Hummel-Hudson house to check on their friends. Finn definitely needed a company but the same thing couldn't be say about Sam. He looked happy as if they won the Sectional and not the other way around.

"Are you okay, dude?" Mike asked, assuming that Sam just pretended to be happy. Sam grinned and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

"Yeah why should I not be happy?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, because you just lost a Sectional Show Choir contest?" Mike shrugged. Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah, that! Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it!"

Puck and Mike frowned as they stared at each other. Puck walked towards Sam and put his hand on his temple.

"Puck! What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're sick!" he said and put his hand on his own temple. "Seems fine to me!"

"I don't get it. We thought that you were sad and disappointed because you guys lost. I even saw you left the choir room. And - I also noticed Mercedes following you after that" Mike looked at Sam who was concentrating on his notepad. He dropped himself on the bed, beside Sam and stared at him.

"Spill it! What happened between you and Mercedes?" Mike asked. Puck who realized it also scooted beside Sam, leaving him in the middle, sandwiched between both of them.

"Come on, man! Tell us!" he urged. Sam groaned in frustration.

"Nothing happened! Well, we're going out tomorrow night!"

"Really? That's great! So you guys are getting back together?"

"No! It just likes a friend going out together. I even told her that she could bring somebody with her"

"Why? I thought you're trying to get back with her?" Puck asked, confused.

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Besides, I was afraid that Mercy would refuse if I asked her alone"

"You have a point there. So, you get everything plan out?" Mike asked as he looked at the notepad. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Everything is perfectly planned. A special Thanksgiving plan for my Mercy"

* * *

_So, I've decided to omit Bram from this. In this fic, Bram doesn't happen. Sam is in love with Mercedes and he is not the dumb blonde as in Season 4's Sam. This Sam is the season 3's Sam._

_Thank you for reading ;)_


	9. It is not a date!

First of all, I want to apologize to those who was offended with the negative reference of Marley's eating disorder in the previous chapter.

* * *

Do not own Glee and the song that is being used in this chapter.

* * *

Sam, Puck and Mike decided to hang out and played basketball. They had played for a while when Mike asked him about his plan with Mercedes. They sat beside the court for a rest and he explained everything to them.

"Dude, that doesn't sound like friends going out together. It's a date!" Puck exclaimed. Sam frowned at him, contemplating about his idea again.

"I agree with Puck. What would you do if she brings Tina or any of the girls? It must be uncomfortable for them"

Sam stared at his two best friends, confusion written on his face.

"Well - to be honest, I - urm - I was hoping that she doesn't bring any of them" he said, smiling sheepishly. Puck and Mike rolled their eyes.

"Well, knowing Mercedes, she might ask any of them already" Mike said in a knowing tone. Sam stared at him with his puppy eyes and Mike groaned as he fished his iPhone from his pocket.

"I'll try asking Tina about it. Puck, you ask Quinn!" he said. Puck quickly took his phone and began dialing Quinn's number. Sam looked at his friend with a wide smile. He threw himself on them.

"Thank you so much! You guys are my true friends!" he yelled excitedly. They pushed him away as they talked to Tina and Quinn. After a few minutes talking and explaining to those two girls, they hung up and stared at Sam.

"Tina agreed to help you and lucky for you, Mercedes hasn't asked her anything yet so she might come out with some excuses to deny the invitation" Mike explained. Sam grinned when he heard it. He looked at Puck.

"Well, apparently, Mercy did ask Quinn and now she needed to pretend to be sick or create any excuse to cancel the plan. You owe her one" Puck said as he pointed at Sam who nodded and grinning like an idiot before he did his victory fist bump.

"You know, she can ask Santana to join her too" Mike said out of the blue.

"Don't worry about it. Santana has something else to do. I heard she talked about it with Britt yesterday" Sam said, smiling at the prospect of being alone with his Mercy.

* * *

After the basketball game, Sam rushed home and went to find Carole in the kitchen. He told her that he would have a quick shower and then he would be helping her. Fifteen minutes later, he was in the kitchen, helping Carole.

"May I know what the occasion?" Carole asked. She noticed the smile on Sam's face.

"I'm going out with Mercy"

"Oh, a date!"

"Well, it's not really a date but I want it to be special. We might be friends but I want to be her special friend"

Carole smiled and nodded. It's been a while since she saw Sam being so happy and she was happy for him as they prepared the feast for Sam's 'not a date' event.

* * *

After finished helping Carole in the kitchen, Sam went to get ready. He decided to shower again since he thought that he smelled like meatball sauce. After shower, he stood in front of his closet and stared at his clothes, trying to figure out his outfit for the night. He wanted to wear something casual that won't make him looked like he was too eager to be alone with Mercedes. After about an hour contemplating on his outfit, Sam settled with a V-neck shirt that Mercedes had given to him during his birthday and a pair of black jeans and a black Converse. He matched his outfit with his favourite jeans jacket. He stared at the mirror and after satisfied with his appearance, he went to the kitchen.

"Someone looks really handsome tonight" Carole teased as she handed the picnic basket to Sam. Sam grinned. He looked at the basket and quietly checking everything in it, making sure that he didn't forget anything.

"I'm off to Mercy's house. Thank you for everything, Carole!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

'_Everything is ready!'_

Sam read the text message from Mike and smiled. He typed his thanks to his friends as got into his truck and started the engine.

* * *

Sam knocked the door of the Jones' resident. Somehow he felt nervous while waiting for the door to be opened. A moment later, the door was opened and Mercedes appeared. He smiled at her as his eyes took her appearance. She was wearing red dress, black legging and a pair of black leopard ribbon bow pumps.

"Wow, Mercy! You look - magnificent!" Sam uttered in amazement. Mercedes smiled sheepishly at his words.

"I hope that my outfit is okay. Quinn and Tina stopped by this evening and decided to dress me up because they felt guilty that they cannot join us"

"You look perfect!" he smiled and mentally thanked Quinn and Tina for their 'unexpected participation' in his not a date. Sam escorted Mercedes to his truck and opened her door for her. Once she had settled herself in, Sam walked to his side and hopped in.

"So, where are we going? You just text me and told me to get ready at 8 o'clock" Mercedes asked as she looked at Sam. Sam gave her his adorable crooked smile.

"It's a secret" he said. Mercedes pouted. She looked at the road and recognized the familiar surroundings.

"We're going to the lake?" she asked again. Sam just shrugged and continued driving with a knowing smile. Mercedes stared at him and she was convinced that she was right when Sam stopped at their familiar spot. Sam quickly got down and run to open Mercedes's door and help her getting down from his truck.

"Oh, can you wait here for a second?" Sam asked. Mercedes frowned as she stared at him.

"Just for a few seconds. I'll be back!" he said and when to take the picnic basket that he had hidden in his truck.

* * *

A moment later, Sam was back. He went to get Mercedes and they walked along their familiar path until they arrived at their spot. Mercedes gasped when she noticed the surroundings. There were colourful light bulbs on the trees and candles around the space that helped lighting up the space. Then, there was picnic mat in the middle of the space, complete with the food. She looked at Sam with teary eyes.

"Sam -,"

Sam smiled and he took her hand, taking her to the mat and they sat together.

"This is so beautiful" Mercedes uttered as she looked around her. She stared at him and asked. "But you said it is not a date?"

"Technically, it is not a date. We're just friends who go out for a picnic at night"

Mercedes chuckled. "Did you do this by yourself?" she asked, pointing at the lights on the trees and the food.

"Well, Puck and Mike helped with the decorations and the food is courtesy of Carole and me" Sam explained as he poured the sparkling cider into the glasses and gave one of them to Mercedes. They made a toast and sipped of the drink.

"Tina and Quinn had nothing to do with this?" she asked out of the blue. Sam almost choked on his cider but he quickly controlled his expression as he shook his head.

"Why do you think they have something to do with this?" he asked, as if he had nothing to do with them ditching her. Mercedes shrugged.

"I just think that it's weird. Quinn called me out of the blue, saying that she had something to do. When I called Tina, she said that she had a plan with Mike. Then, they appeared at my house, fussing about my clothes and all"

"Well, I guess we better stop talking about them and let's enjoy Carole's special chicken casserole" he said as he handed her the plate.

"I miss her casserole!" Mercedes exclaimed as she took the fork and the napkin that Sam handed to her. Sam smiled. He stared at Mercedes and wondered if it would be okay-ed if he told her about his true feeling. Tina told him to give Mercedes some times and space but Sam thought he couldn't do that any longer. Every time they were together, he had the urge to touch and kiss her like he used to do. Looking at the smile on her face, he decided that he didn't want to ruin it. They talked about things that they had missed before. Mercedes told stories about her college and her co-worker while Sam talked about school and his family.

"I have a request, Miss J" Sam said as he reached for his iPod. A moment later, Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply blasted from it. Sam stood up and held his hand towards Mercedes.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, smiling widely at her. The gesture reminded her of their junior prom. Hesitantly, she put her hand on his. They slow danced to the song. Sam put his hands around her waist and her hands were on his shoulder. It's been awhile since they stood really close to each other. Sam couldn't control himself when he felt the heat of their bodies. They stared into each other eyes as their bodies moved to the rhythm. Out of the impulse, Sam leaned close and caught her lips for a heated kiss. The kiss broke once they were in need of air. They stared into each other eyes and Sam braced himself for any kind of reaction from Mercedes. He was expecting a slap to his face or she running away. Instead, she leaned in for another kiss. Sam couldn't help but smile once the kiss was over.

"I knew that you still feel the same" he whispered as he trailed light kisses on her nose and temple.

"I'm sorry for ruining our relationship. I was scared and I think that it was the best decision for you. I am sor -,"

Her words were cut mid sentence when Sam caught her lips for another kiss. He caressed her hair and smiled.

"It's okay. I understand, Mercy but I need you to know that we could work things out. Now that I am sure that you still feeling the same, I will never let you go again. I swore that I will fight for you and I won't stop until I'll get you" he stared into her hazel eyes and smile. "And Sam Evans always gets his girl back" he added with a hint of smugness in it. Mercedes chuckled as she wrapped her hands around Sam's neck and rested her head on his chest - listening to his heartbeats.


	10. Finally Together

Do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

Both of them laid down on the mat and stared at the sky, hands intertwined. Sam lifted their hands and smiled and caressed Mercedes's small hand and brought it to his mouth.

"I miss this" he said as he turned to look at her. "Laying down while staring at the moon and the sky and holding your hand"

Mercedes smiled and her other hand caressed his face. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm going back to LA tomorrow" she said, staring into Sam's green eyes. Sam stared blankly at her for a few second.

"Oh - Then - I'll send you to the airport -,"

"Sam -,"

"Mercy, listen. I don't want to hear about this cannot work anymore. That's bullshit and you knew it too!" Sam got up from his laying position and stared at her. Mercedes got up and they were now facing each other. She could see Sam's eyes were getting darker and she knew that he was suppressing his anger. She kept quiet as she looked at him. Sam raked his hair with his fingers frustratingly.

"Look - I know that you are scare. Trust me, I scare too but I also know that everything will be fined for us. In a few months, school will be over and I can join you in LA. I've applied into UCLA too and hopefully I will be accepted. If I don't, I can look through some other colleges in LA or find some work there. Please, Mercy. Don't you feel what I feel? The whole thing between us is real. Ever since our first kiss, I knew that you're the one for me" he said while staring into her eyes and she knew that he was right. People might say that they were too young to know the real love but she knew that what they had together was the real deal. A smile slowly appeared on her face and she leaned in to kiss Sam.

* * *

"I take it that we're back together?" Sam asked with a small smiled once they broke their kiss. Mercedes chuckled and nodded.

Mercedes had gone back to LA and Sam started to miss her. At least, this time around, they had their weekend Skype date and the calls to make up for the distance. Sam was glad that they finally got back together because he was sure that he couldn't handle not being with her. He smiled as he stared at the picture of Mercedes that he put in his locker.

"So, finally get your girl, huh?" Tina said as she stood beside Sam, looking at his locker. Sam nodded with a wide smile. He took his book and closed his locker as he looked at Tina.

"Mike told me that you guys are back together too"

Tina smiled. "Yeah. It was a mistake to end thing between us. Mercy called me last night and she sounds really happy. I am really happy for you guys. You make her happy, Sam and you better keep doing that"

"Is this one of those 'hurt my girl and I kill you' speech?" Sam asked, chuckling as they walk towards the choir room.

"I'm glad that I don't have to be blunt and continue the whole speech that I've written since you know it already"

"Don't worry, T. You have my word. I won't do anything to hurt her"

* * *

_**10 Years later**_

Sam looked at his surroundings and smiled. His eyes wandered around the hall and stopped when he saw the figure that he was looking for. She was talking with some of the guest. Sam smiled as his eyes stared at her from afar. She looked stunning in her purple dress her light make up and she would never fail in taking his breath away every time he looked at her. Some of the guests approached him and congratulate him for the launch of his newest animation series. He talked to them for awhile, thanking them for coming - basically being a good host. Once the guests excuse themselves, he looked back at the spot where Mercedes was and frowned when he noticed that she was no longer there.

"Looking for me?"

He was startled when he heard her voice and turned to his right. He smiled when he noticed her, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Congratulation, baby!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, honey. This would never happen without you" he said as he looked into her doe-like eyes. He meant every word that he said to her. He won't be in the hall, celebrating his success without Mercedes. She was and always be his muse. His inspiration in every art works that he had created.

"Dude, congrats!" Puck's loud voice made Sam and Mercedes stopped their staring contest and gave their attention towards him. They smiled when they saw Tina and Mike behind Puck. They hugged each other.

"Where's Quinn?" Mercedes asked when she didn't see her soul sister.

"I'm here, Mercy!" Quinn appeared from the crowd and glared at her husband. "Can you slow down your steps? You know that I cannot walk as fast as you!" she said, pointing at her protruded stomach. Sam, Tina, Mercedes and Mike chuckled at the sight of Puck being lectured.

"She's totally had your balls, man!" Sam whispered as he got closer to Puck and Mike snickered, making Puck rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Mercedes watched as Sam, Mike and Puck were talking discreetly quite far away from Tina, Quinn and her. She chuckled lightly when she noticed Sam and Mike rolled their eyes at Puck who was talking.

"Those three never change" Quinn uttered when she noticed that Mercedes was looking at Puck, Mike and Sam. "Especially Puck" she added, chuckling as she watched her husband's antics.

"Boys will be boys" Tina added, sipping her drink.

"Have you prepared everything?" Mike asked as he took a sip of his champagne. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I've met her parents when Mercy was on tour in Europe last month. Told them about it and they gave their permission and blessing"

"I don't understand why did you wait too long to pop the question. I mean, you guys been together since high school! Even I asked Quinn after three years of dating!"

"She has a dream and I've promised to support her no matter what"

Puck and Mike stared at Sam with a frown. Confusion was written on their face.

"Mercy doesn't want to get marry until she gets her first Grammy. Now that she had won the award, I can finally ask her to marry me. If she doesn't have that 'Grammy's rule', I would ask her to marry me when I first score the deal to launch my animation series years ago"

Puck and Mike nodded in understanding.

"So, you got the ring?" Mike asked. Sam put his hand in his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He opened it and showed the beautiful diamond ring.

"It's beautiful! She'll love it!" Mike said as he patted Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled as he kept the ring back into his pocket.

"I hope so. By the way, is it this hard when you guys asked Tina and Quinn? I mean, I've been meaning to ask Mercy ever since she won the award last month but every time I tried, I'll get super nervous!"

Puck and Mike laughed and nodded.

"I was sweating like crazy when I asked Quinn!"

"Not really I guess - since I wrote a card to Tina during our anniversary but I was totally nervous when waiting for her answer. So, do you plan something special?"

Sam smiled and nodded. He explained about his plan to Puck and Mike.

"I need Tina and Quinn's help to distract Mercy so that I can prepare everything"

"Don't worry, man! We got your back! I'm sure they will be happy to help!"

* * *

Mercedes was tired. She had been cooped up in the studio, recording the tracks for her new album until noon. After that, Tina and Quinn had 'kidnapped' her for a shopping spree. They spent the entire evening in two different malls because Quinn couldn't find any baby cot that she liked. She wondered where Quinn got her energy because for a woman who was six months pregnant, she sure was energetic. After finally found the baby cot that Quinn liked, she and Tina dragged Mercedes into some boutique and made her tried some dresses. Quinn even forced her to change into a dress. Mercedes just complied with her request because Quinn would cry every time she refused to do everything that she told Mercedes to do. Therefore, at the end of their shopping spree, Mercedes was wearing a dress instead of a skinny jeans and a blouse that she had wore earlier. She even had her hair and make-up done. Mercedes sighed as she opened the door. She just wanted to lie down on the bed and maybe asked for Sam to give her a massage. To her surprise, once she opened the door, the house was dark and there was candle everywhere. She frowned when she took her surroundings. She noticed that there were roses' petals on the floor. She walked towards the living room and was surprised when she saw Sam standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Once he saw her, he sat on his knee and looked straight into her eyes. He opened the small box that he was holding.

"Mercedes Anne Jones, will you do the honor of being my wife and be with me for the rest of my life?"

Mercedes was dumbfounded as she looked at Sam. She didn't expect it. Meanwhile, Sam was extremely nervous when Mercedes didn't say anything. _Mike was right. This is nerve-wracking_, he thought about Mike's comment about waiting for the answer. Sam was ready to feel disappointed when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. Before he managed to say anything, Mercedes had thrown herself on him and hugged.

"Yes! I'll marry you, Sam!" she said and a wide smiled appeared on Sam's face as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. Sam pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears before he kissed her eyes. He put the ring on her and kissed her.

"This totally explains Tina and Quinn's odd behavior this evening. I thought it was pregnancy hormone. Turns out, it was because of you, dear fiancé" Mercedes said, chuckling as she kissed his cheek. Sam laughed.

"I like how that's sound. Fiance and fiancée. Soon, it'll be hubby and wifey! You better prepare yourself to be called Mrs. Evans too!"

"Looking forward for it" she answered as she pressed her lips on him again.

* * *

Two days after the proposal, Sam and Mercedes announced their engagement in a small party. They had invited some of their friends and families. Kurt had gushed about Sam's exquisite taste when he saw the engagement ring.

"Only the best for my baby" Sam had proudly said as he kissed Mercedes.

"So, have you started planning the wedding?" Blaine asked.

"Well, we have picked the place. Tina will be responsible for the dress. We are hoping to get your help in planning for it, Kurt" Mercedes said. Kurt was beaming with excitement. He rose from his seat and hugged Mercedes and Sam.

"It would be an honor! You know that I've wanted to plan your wedding since forever! I promise you that you and Sam will have the best wedding ever!"

* * *

Mercedes had picked Tina as her matron of honor and Sam had decided to go with Mike since Puck was occupied with Quinn who was in her third trimester.

"I don't care what you had planned for the bachelor party but I need to remind you that there will strictly no strippers!" Sam said as he looked at Mike who was sitting across him.

"Don't worry, man! I'm not Puck! Although I do need to keep an eye on him" Mike said, thinking about Puck who had been acting a bit weird when they talked about the party.

"Do you think it's a good idea to crash on Mercy's party? Since we both have the party on the same -," Sam stopped talking when he noticed Mike's weird stares.

"Not a good idea. Got it!"

"Can't you stay away from her for a minute? I seriously think that Kurt's idea of putting both of you apart is great!"

Sam pouted when he heard Mike's words. He honestly thought that it was the worst idea ever. Kurt had come out with the idea of separating Sam and Mercedes till the wedding. Because of it, Sam had been kicked out from his own house and he had to stay in a hotel.

"It's the worst idea ever! I haven't seen Mercy in two weeks and I am missing her like crazy! Besides, I can't sleep properly without her beside me! This whole arrangement is making me depress!" Sam whined. Mike laughed at him.

"Stop being a baby! Even my son doesn't act like you when Tina isn't around" he said, rolling his eyes at Sam's childish behavior.

* * *

Mercedes was totally in awe when she saw the dress that Tina had made for her. She had made a strapless mermaid style dress for her. The material was satin and it has embroidery with red thread.

"Tina, this is amazing! It's so beautiful!"

Tina grinned as she went to hug Mercedes.

"I'm so glad that you like it! I can't wait to watch Sam's reaction when he sees you in it!"

"Oh, I'm sure that people need to hold him from jumping on you at the altar! He's been blasting my phone, asking for me to let him sleep with you" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Mercedes and Tina laughed at him.

* * *

To Sam's surprise and eagerness, the place that Mike and Puck had chosen to hold his bachelor party was overlapping with Mercedes' bachelorette party. He was grinning widely when he saw Mercedes and her bridal party walked into the club. Kurt's eyes were wide when he saw Sam and the gang.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in horror.

"Enjoying the drinks and partying for my bachelor party" Sam said nonchalantly as he raised his whiskey glass at Kurt. His eyes were on his Mercy whom he hadn't seen for two weeks.

"I should've known that you would try everything to get into Mercy's pants, Evans!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes when he realized where Sam's attention was.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Puck and Mike chose the place! I have nothing to do with it. Although, I am thanking the fate for bringing us together" he winked at Mercedes who was smiling at him.

"Enough with the sweet talk, Trouty! Let's get the booze and enjoy ourselves! Come on, Aretha!" Santana said as she pulled Mercedes to the dancing floor. The others followed both of them. Kurt stared at Sam.

"Remember, Sam. No sex until the wedding and that's mean, no quickie in the toilet!" he said sternly before joining Mercedes and Santana. Sam chuckled as he took his glass and went to get Puck, Mike and Finn.

"Hey, guys. I need your help -,"

"No, man! Kurt had warned us. We cannot help you kidnap Mercedes from her party" Finn said before Sam managed to finish his words. Sam rolled his eyes. Puck patted his back.

"Just hold on till your wedding day, dude!"

"Listen to Puck and just enjoy the night" Mike said and Sam did just that. He enjoyed his bachelor party to the fullest. He went to join the girls and Kurt - dancing and grinding into Mercedes despite Kurt's warnings.

* * *

The day of the wedding, Sam woke up with a different sensation. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He quickly showered and doing his morning rituals. At 9 o'clock, Mike and Puck came to his hotel room, bringing his white tuxedo - a colour that Mercedes had picked for him. He changed into the tux and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're getting married today, Evans. Your dream has come true" he whispered.

* * *

They had chosen the Kyoto Garden at the DoubleTree. The reason they chose the place because both of them wanted an outdoor wedding and getting married in the garden sort of reminded them of their time at the lake, where they were just started dating. Sam was standing at the altar, waiting nervously for Mercedes' arrival. The music started. Mike and Tina walked in, followed by Puck and Quinn (who insisted to join the bridal party despite her condition) and the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then, he saw her - look extremely gorgeous in her wedding dress, walking towards him with her father. Sam couldn't stop the smile on his face once he saw her. Mr. Jones led his daughter to the altar and kissed her before he went to his place. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other, both of them wearing an identical grin. Sam took Mercedes' hands into his and the priest started the ceremony.

"Samuel Scott Evans, do you take Mercedes Anne Jones as your lawfully wedded wife and be with her in the happiness and in sorrow for the rest of your life?"

Sam stared into Mercedes eyes and gave her his famous lopsided smile. "I do"

Mercedes Anne Jones, do you take Samuel Scott Evans as your lawfully wedded husband and be with him in the happiness and in sorrow for the rest of your life?"

"I do" Mercedes said, smiling as she looked at Sam. Mike and Tina stepped closer to the bride and groom and gave their rings. Sam took a deep breath before he started on his vow.

"Mercy, I know that you're the one for me ever since I first kissed you at the lake years ago. You didn't care that I was poor or that I was living in a motel. I've never feel the feeling that I have with you with another girls. Being around you, I can be my own self. I don't have to pretend. You laugh at my jokes and impressions even though some of them are corny and ain't funny at all. People said that true love is hard to find and I am grateful that I found mine years ago. I love you with all my heart, Mercy" he said as he put on the ring.

"Sam Evans, you made me cry!" Mercedes said as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief that Tina had passed to her. She looked into Sam's eyes.

"Sammy, years ago, if someone told me that I would be with you, I would roll my eyes and tell that person that he is crazy. Ever since you came into my life, it has gotten brighter and more fun. You make me happy and no word can describe how I feel every time I am with you. You helped making my dream come true and I truly am grateful for that. You taught me the meaning of love and you show me the beauty of love. You are the greatest achievement in my life. Without you, my life is nothing. I love you too, Sam" she said as she put on the ring on Sam's long finger.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The priest didn't need to tell him twice because as soon as he had finished his speech, Sam had pull Mercedes and kissed her senselessly.

"I love you, Mrs. Evans" Sam whispered as he caressed Mercedes' face and stared into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you too, Mr. Evans" she said, smiling at him.

* * *

This chapter marks the end of this fic. I would like to thank everybody who has left reviews, favorite and alerting the fic. Thank you so much! It makes me happy! I do hope that I did samcedes and their awesomeness a justice with this ending ;)

Oh! This is the image of Mercy's wedding dress:

Thank you for reading!


End file.
